


A Chance to Start Over

by StudiousMusings



Category: One Piece
Genre: 5am thoughts, Anxiety, Deep Sea fears, F/M, Grand Line (One Piece), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know way too much about surviving a shipwreck, Insomnia, Marines are Dicks, New Starts, OC insert, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Pre-Canon, Pretending to be a noble just to get a ride, Random trivia thanks to the god that is wikipedia, Self-Insert, Shanks is Shanks, Sorry Not Sorry, Sudden arrival in the Grand Line, Sudden world transportation isn't good for anyone's mental health, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, The Marines Suck, Water 7, Wikipedia information saves lives, World Travel, World Traveling Cat, but also save her life, city appreciation, fuck it i'll be a pirate, just for a moment, just to be annoying, no beta we die like men, no on knows why she came with the OC, oc/shanks maybe?, the start of an adventure, wrote all the the best tags then accidentally backed out of the web page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudiousMusings/pseuds/StudiousMusings
Summary: I thought I was just going crazy with the summer heat setting in. My sleep schedule was fucked anyway, the clock read 5:00am maybe I could finally drift off to sleep.But the gods took things into their own hands.Nothing like the feeling of suddenly falling through the air to wake someone up.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	A Chance to Start Over

**Author's Note:**

> EDITED 05/31/2020 - Added some more descriptions of things, smoothed some stuff out and an over all spell check.

* * *

I lay curled up on my bed mindlessly staring at the clock as it ticked slowly to five in the morning. 

This has become an unfortunate routine of mine for the last 27 days. 63 days since the world had pretty much come to a stand still as a pandemic wreaked havoc with no sign of stopping any time soon. It wasn’t so bad in the beginning. I worked from home anyway and didn’t really go out in the first place so I stayed home as ordered and dealt with the bombardment of work caused by airlines grounding 90% of their flights, that was until 27 days ago when I got ‘temporarily’ laid off. With no return to work in sight and no structure to my days it all quickly fell apart. 

Money wasn’t an issue; thank you government checks, but the crippling boredom was. The first week was fine. I cleaned my apartment top to bottom, actually took out the recycling for the first time in months and picked up a few time consuming hobbies. But then shit fell apart. I haven’t done laundry, my kitchen is a mess again, I’ve gained ten pounds somehow and I can’t stay awake during the day. The nights are spent in a hyper boredom state filled with YouTube and stream archives. Until, I find myself like this again. Curled up in bed staring at the clock trying to sleep, only now it is finally becoming summer and the lack of air conditioning is slowly boiling me to death to top it all off. 

My cat won’t stop trying to cuddle with me, and usually I’d rejoice that she’d want to spend time with me, but her thick fur was just adding to the uncomfortable heat. 

Finally I watch as the clock ticks over to 5:02 as my body starts to feel heavy, I close my eyes start to feel that sleep may begin to take me, a faint wish for the sun not to shine on my face in a few hours passes through my mind. Then my heart leapt into my throat as my comfy mattress disappeared out from underneath me. 

I’ve had few of these moments over my lifetime, it comes with the territory of living in a bunk bed for most of my childhood. I’ve fallen off the damn thing near innumerable times. But Instead of the near instantaneous thump that should be my body hitting the floor, because I KNOW that I don’t own that damn twin sized bunk bed anymore. Instead my poor blood pressure soars as I realize that I’m STILL FALLING. 

A terror filled heart beat passes as I watch the rising sun cast light on the bright blue ocean below me just before I crash into the waves in a sideways belly flop that stings like a bitch and stuns my poor lungs into trying to breathe salty water. 

Thankfully my body knows to swim to the surface as my mind has a blue screen of death moment and just **DOES NOT COMPUTE**. 

Bursting to the surface, I cough up whatever water I swallowed as adrenaline kicked in. Everything suddenly very loud and very quiet at the same time, the sound of my blood pumping through my veins nearly drowned out the sounds of my panicking limbs slapping the water around me and the gasping breaths that filled my lungs with air. The next thing I noticed was that there was NO sign of land, and like any other normal human terrified of deep ocean and the mysterious creatures that lived in it and may or may not be large enough to swallow me whole; I panicked. 

Trying to simultaneously keep my head above water, while keeping my whole body as close to the surface as I possibly could didn't help the panic. 

Somehow, I settled my poor racing heart as the very clear waters showed no sign of marine life around me. The water was such a clear turquoise that I didn't think was possible in the middle of the ocean, the morning sun shining off it was hauntingly beautiful. 

“What the actual fuck!” Was the first thing I exclaimed out loud, and my next thought as I came to a somewhat tentative realization that yes the water was cold, the rising sun was warm and I really was nowhere close to being in my bed or anywhere close to home. Was that my cat was left all alone and with no one else living in my apartment, she was probably going to starve to death. Immediately following that terrifying and depressing thought, there was a moment of shadow over my eyes and something large landing right on my head. It propelled me under the water's surface like I was trying to suddenly grow gills and become a mermaid. The sharp sensations of nails digging into my skin stung worse than the landing did. 

Coming up for air for the second time came with the realization that an extra weight was now clinging to my clothes and trying to drag me under again. I opened my eyes to see my goddamned cat looking like a drenched rat. I knew it was Benji because of the angry, evil look in her eyes and the brown spot in her right green Iris. She tried to bite down on my forearm and I just let her as she bodily dragged herself onto my head and shoulders, keeping herself out of the cold water as much as bodily possible. Trying to keep that much of my body out of the water took was harder. She wasn’t a big cat but fuck did she have a lot of fur that was now just wet dead weight. Idly her wet tail smacked against my cheek. 

“What in the actual fuck.” 

The sky above was clear, not a cloud or any particular reason for my sudden transportation from bed to ocean. Fuck might actually believe in aliens now. 

Another panicked look around, yep not a boat or land in sight.

Now, upon learning of my fear of the deep ocean, and giant tsunamis I went into a research binge. How to survive shipwrecking on an island, or days alone on an open ocean, along with everything and anything Wikipedia would link to it. I never thought I would actually have use for this information. 

First, If I had more clothes I could turn them into a makeshift life jacket, but left in a t-shirt and undies that wasn’t doing to be any help. Second, dehydration was going to kill me if fatigue wasn’t going to first. Thankfully the water was calm, I could barely feel any waves or even any currents. I could tread water for about five minutes comfortably, but that was without the added weight of a wet cat. So I quickly spread out to float on my back, Benji unhappily clinging to my chest. 

Ok 

Ok 

Ok 

Third, any island within eyesight was going to take HOURS to swim too. I am not athletic in the slightest; case in fact, I gained 10 pounds in less than 20 days. And that’s not taking into account any current that may or may not be against me. Which left me with the choice to float, saving my energy until a boat comes by. 

See death by dehydration as the first worry of this option. 

Now intellectually I knew that I was going to have to stay calm if I wanted to survive. But goddamn, each time I looked down into the water I started to panic again, goddamned sharks, squids, freakin' whales any of those could kill me. Even a fucking jelly fish, and those could be INVISIBLE.

Not healthy for my poor heart or anxiety but damn at least it keep me occupied for a few hours. 

The sun was high in the sky, when fighting against the heat became a problem. Benji was mostly dry and I kept having to push her away from drinking the ocean water, which just turned into a mini fight against her teeth and claws until she got tired and would lay down for five minutes before starting it all up again. The sun beat down hard, and thankfully the ocean was cool but it didn’t help the raging sun burn I was sure to have If we ever made it out of here. 

Of course over time I couldn't even pull up the energy to panic, leaving me tired, drained and just plain scared. With no way of knowing how much time had passed, and playing keep away with an annoyed cat I was surprised when the sounds of yelling caught my attention, along with a rope thrown at my head.

I hadn’t even noticed the huge ship sail so close to me. It’s white sails blocked out the sun as they slowed. A few men in white outfits leaned against the railing, calling down at me. 

At first I thought I was hallucinating, and couldn't even pull the energy to grab the rope until one of them dropped down into the water. The splash brushed over my face, his arms quickly snaked around my middle, pulling me close like he's done this a hundred times. 

Benji wasn’t happy to be wet again as I held her tight to my chest as we floated with the man. He yelled up to his friends as they organized to throw more rope down and pull the three of us up. I couldn't help but keep my attention on the huge boat, it was like one of those old-fashioned ships from the 1800s. The mast towered over everyone, the large sails were steadily rolled up by men sitting up in the rigging. Ropes hung everywhere over head, too many for me to follow where they were connected. I think the sun had really gotten to me. 

Before I knew it, multiple hands were grabbing at my shirt, as they lugged my waterlogged self over the railing. I landed in a heap on the deck, my legs unable to keep me standing. I heard poor Benji meowing and just over all fussy from my unrelenting hold. I just couldn't believe that we were rescued. 

A towel was draped over my shoulders, and I glanced at all the men gathered around finally focusing on the commotion around me for a moment. They were all in matching white outfits, a uniform of sorts. Most of them talking over my head, one of them; who must be the one in charge, he wore a suit with white cape was talking, ordering everyone around. 

“Must be in shock", he mused “take her to the infirmary for now.”

Hands pulled me to my feet, and all but carried me into the depths of the ship. I didn’t have the energy to do anything else but follow along, half dragged and tripping over my own weak legs. I didn’t even care as I was sat down on a bed and a set of warm careful hands began to peel my wet clothes off. A dry shirt was tugged over my and Benji both, I still wouldn't let her out of my death grip. All I know is that I passed out as soon as my head hit the tiny pillow. 

  
  


When I woke up it was with the familiar weight of Benji on my chest and full knowledge of what had happened leading up to this moment. There was no nice moment of peace. No thoughts of being back in my own bed. It was hard not to tell with the thin mattress, and the warped wooden plank under my back. Along with the uncomfortable curve of my spine, the thin sheet smelt funny and was scratchy. The wooden walls of the cabin did nothing to block out the sounds of sailors outside. The faint sway of the ocean could be felt even while laying down.

“Oh good, you’re awake” a voice to my left belonged to a men dressed in that same white uniform as the other men, he was older with a graying beard and thin glasses perched on a pointed nose. 

I shuffled Benji to lay on my lap as I sat up, My limbs felt tired and overworked, but nothing that I couldn't ignore for now. The man passed me a glass of water which I greedily drunk down, it's cool temperature quenching my painfully dry throat. In his other hand was a wooden bowl with some sort of heavenly smelling soup.

“Eat slowly” he said with a smile, exchanging it for the cup “you don’t want to throw it up".

  
  


“Thank you” I said between spoonfuls, it was some sort of fish soup, a little bland but my growling stomach didn’t care. Benji was interested in it and she was probably hungry as well so I let her lick at the broth and steal a piece of fish to the doctor’s amusement. 

“You’re aboard the Hail Mary, Marine vessel 1503. My name is Medical Officer Heart.” 

“Melinda Cross” I introduced, “and this is Benji”. His wording of the ship left me a bit confused, marines usually meant American, but in this day and age I didn’t think they used old sailing ships. 

“What do you remember about the accident?” He asked in quiet tones "It was a pretty big storm last night that you must have been caught up in. There have been no signs of another ship or survivors” 

He think I’m from a shipwreck, I realized. And it would be quite stupid to say that I just fell out of the fucking sky... “n-not much” I spit out, the lies falling from my tongue “i-it w-was a personal vessel...” 

Heart frowned, shoulders slumping in sadness. I quickly turned down my lips and stared at the bowl in my hands, Benji was licking up the rest of the liquid with abandon. 

“I’m very sorry to hear that Lady Cross.” 

What was with that term of address? I glanced up at him. 

“The Grand Line is dangerous indeed for any ship, it’s winds and waves are treacherous and fickle” he nodded solemnly and pat my shoulder, a bit awkwardly. “I’ll let the captain know of your situation, we’re a few days from Water Seven, was that your final destination?” 

What the fuck. 

WHAT THE FUCK.

I was barely able to give him a shaky nod before he walked out, shuting the door behind him. leaving me alone. 

Alone and what the fuck. 

_Grand Line..._

**Marines...**

HOW IN THE EVER LOVING FUCK COULD THIS HAPPEN?!

I gave Benji a shocked stare, she was happily eating out of the bowl without a care. Then I took a close look around the medical cabin, the white sheets had the familiar blue seagull symbol, even a few books on the lone desk in the corner had the label. Large printed letters MARINE.

Now like most teenagers I went through an anime faze. Now at near 25, an adult with a busy job and responsibilities that came along with it, I didn’t have the time or energy to put into watching, reading and overall catching up on my high school favorite shows. Goddamn how is the fuck was this actually possible. 

One Piece, one of the longest running anime/manga. Pirates, marines and devil fruits oh my. 

Oh my fucking hell. 

The blue screen of death was back again. 

I was in the One Piece world.

Benji meowed. 

WITH MY FUCKING CAT. 

I curled up on the cot, not able to do much else other than let a panic attack rage. Shaking and sobbing onto the belly of my cat until she squirmed too much and got free. 

Ok 

Ok 

Ok 

At least I wasn’t drifting out on the ocean anymore. 

The goddamned Grand Line filled with goddamned sea-kings 

Oh fuck. NOPE not going to go there for the moment. 

Ok, I took a few deep shaky breathes.

THE FACTS! 

I’m in One Piece, how? I don't know. 

Marines saved me, thanks for the save but fuck me. 

I’m in the Grand Line, holy fuck how did I not die from a sudden storm. 

Doc called me a Lady. He must be thinking that I'm some rich girl because I told him that I was on a personal boat. 

Good idea #1 keep them thinking that. 

Requirement ~~#1~~ #2 a background

Requirement #1 Clothes. 

I quickly found my underwear and sleep shirt, which were hanging over a chair beside the cot. Which left me wearing a large baggy marine shirt that I was changed into. At least my underwear was dry, if a bit crusty with salt but I wasn’t going to complain, at least I had underwear. 

I probably had a few more minutes before Officer Heart returns, and worked on putting together a solid back story / a freaking reason for travelling to Water Seven. The trouble was not knowing the year... who knows when in the timeline I was. Goddamn it, I stopped reading One Piece after the Fishman island arc... I could literally be anywhere. It took a couple of minutes, but I had a pretty basic idea. Minor Noble, cause fuck actual nobles and their goddamned manners and all around fucking attitudes. I can act a bit prissy if I need to, it’ll be enough. From Goa Kingdom, cause it’s the only kingdom / home of nobles I can think of. Travelling with my family, who were tragically lost in the storm. A mother, father and elder brother, and full crew that manned our sailing vessel. Travelling the Grand Line from the East Blue to buy a ship from Water Seven as a gift for a family friend..... a higher noble....Cause why the hell not.... I’ll name drop Sabo’s old family if I need to.... they’re higher ranking right? 

Fuck it’s a wonky plan but nobles are weird right? They don't need smart reasons for doing what they want. 

  
  


Turns out the Marines are just as stupid as I thought, they bought my sob story with out any questions. I was quickly given a pair of off brown slacks and shuffled off to a private smaller cabin. With no window, it held only a cot, a side dresser with a large candle and a small desk and chair. Everything was nailed down to the floor boards, presumably to stop them from sliding all over the place while sailing. Someone had even added a bucket of sand in the corner for Benji’s bathroom usage. Thankfully she adjusted to it immediately. 

Benji happily made herself comfortable on the bed after relieving herself, and passed out without a second thought. Officer Heart said that someone would deliver me meals during the day but politely suggested i.e. ordered, that I not wonder the decks as they sailed. A washroom was located down the narrow hallway, which didn't have a shower but did have a running toilet and sink. So at least plumbing was a plus. 

Meals were delivered three times a day, breakfast was a bland porridge and water while lunch and dinner were usually a fish soup with veggies, a slice of bread and more water. My burnt skin faded within the three days of boredom, I was both surprised that it faded so fast, and that it didn’t was only a tad uncomfortable instead of the raging pain that I had expected. It even faded to a nice-ish tan. Which was a first for my pasty white ass. I barely had to be prissy at all. Why? because i was left completely alone. Other than a few short visits by Officer Heart who just stopped by to make sure I was alive before he disappeared to do his job, I didn’t have anything to do other than come to terms with my sudden world jumping. Which were filled with more than a few hours of panicking and crying, followed by aggressively flopping between acceptance, depression and anger. But never denial, because I just couldn't mentally fight against everything that I've experienced. The three days of sailing passed slowly, and with every passing hour I truly thought I was going insane while talking to Benji just for something to do. 

Finally, the day we docked on Water Seven arrived. Officer Heart collected me from the cabin, and led me through the ship and up onto the main deck. After only seeing the sun through the porthole in the hallway too and from the bathroom the sudden brightness momentary blinded me. Then I got my first look at Water Seven proper. 

The blinding sun reflected off the watery city and made it literally glitter. A truly breathtaking sight. It was like a tiered cake, from what I could see there was four main levels of the city, all filled to the brim with buildings that showed even more smaller levels scattered in between. Waterfalls cascading down the wall's edges every few feet enhanced the separate levels and the otherworldly sight it all compiled. 

Benji wasn’t happy with being held in my arms as we walked, she wanted to explore but I wasn’t going to let her just wander off. She was strictly an indoor cat and I couldn’t trust that she’d stick around. Honestly at this point I didn’t know what I was going to do without her. 

“Welcome to Water Seven Lady Cross” Heart smiled, gesturing out to the expansive city from the deck. “Unfortunately we’ve been called out again and will not be staying docked long. I’ve gone ahead and informed the local branch of your situation, and they are more than happy to help arrange passage back to the East Blue for you,” with a hand on my shoulder he all but frog marched me down a ramp to the city’s docks, explaining directions quickly. “This should tide you over for a few days until they settle things for you” a small pouch is placed in my hand, and without another word he turns and disappeared back onto the ship. 

Leaving me standing in the middle of a busy dock, alone. 

Well, that's just great. 

I hadn't been listening to his directions, and had no desire to go to the local Marine base and keep up the Noble story. So I just awkwardly started walking towards the first street I set my eyes on, it was some sort of entry point for the city. Shops filled either side of the canal that flowed through the city. everything reminded me a lot of Venice with so many bridges connecting the walking paths together. Everyone that I could hear was speaking English, but there were a few unfamiliar accents scattered about. Most people out were sailing through the canals on small boats that were being pulled by what I could only describe as Loch Nessie like sea monsters of varying colors. Someone tried to get me to rent one of them, but I had quickly just walked away from them. and once I was out of sight of the docks I ducked into one of the many small alleys. the stone walls were covered in more than a few posters, some old and ripped others looked brand new. a few of them were even Bounty Posters, but no one that I recognized from the show. Which didn't help me mood. 

But with one arm keeping a grip on Benji, I used the other to open the coin pouch that Officer Heart gave me. It was a mix of coins labeled 100 and 50 and crumpled paper bills. the money looked more than a bit worn, some even a bit damp. My heart tugged in gratitude. He and the other Marines didn’t have to give me money. it looked like he had collected it from a bunch of different people. After a quick count I was very thankful towards them for the few thousand. I think the currency was called Beli. I didn’t know exactly how the it worked, but guessed that it had to be similar to Japanese. First thing’s first, I took a few deep breaths. Clothes, food, information. I chanted in my head. I needed to get out of these Marine clothes, other than looking ridiculous I was not going to let myself be associated with the government. 

I bought the cheapest shirt and shorts that I could find in the first store that didn’t look like it was expensive. Two thousand Beli landed me, three shirts, two shorts, a pair of sturdy sandals and a small backpack that had a drawstring and flap over the top. I was pretty sure the lady at the counter gave me a good discount just due to how ruffled I looked. I couldn't believe just how until I looked in the change room mirror. My hair was a mess, Benji's fur was even worse. Dark bangs under my eyes just added to my stressed 'in shock' look. The Marine clothes hanging off my small frame made me look like a child and some of the salt hadn't been cleaned off my skin properly even with washing from a sink. Overall I looked like a hot mess that survived a shipwreck, I definitely felt like one still. 

Benji wasn’t too happy to be placed in the bag, but with the way it sat on my back she could still stick her head out but wouldn’t be able to climb out. As an extra precaution I tied one of the draw strings to her collar. 

With my hands free, changed into clothes that fit, and a borrowed hair tie from the girl at the counter to tie the mess on my head into a bun I was starting to feel... not better, but more put together. According to the shop attendant I definitely didn’t have enough money for a hotel room, and though sleeping on the street wasn’t going to be fun, it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had to. 

After wandering a bit further into the city, and up a few levels I found an open air market. After purchasing some apples, cheese, bread and a few bottles of water it unfortunately left me with just under a thousand Beli left of my funds. 

I made my way to the very top of the city, no real reason was behind it other than wanting getting a good look out at the new world that I had somehow gotten myself stuck in. The area on the fourth level of the city was labeled Dock 1, sounds of wood working and machines could be heard from beyond the walls that contained the Galley-La Shipwright Company. And though the company took up most of the level there was plenty of room around the front of the entrance filled with benches and a few parks for somewhere to settle and admire the view. There was nothing higher in the city other than a large fountain that fed the canals. The sun was high in the sky when I sat on the stone fence near one of the flowing waterfalls, hanging my legs over the edge. It really was quite the sight, seeing all the crisscrossing rivers spread out over the city. It was like looking at a maze, all the canals leading out into the ocean, I could have spent hours following through all the paths. This particular spot had the perfect view of the sea train station, seeing the huge train race out on the surface of the water was a bit of a strange sight, but I watched as it disappeared into the horizon in wonder. It was water as far as my eyes could see, no sight of any other islands.

I couldn’t help but start to feel a bit lost and overwhelmed. My heart hurt as I thought back to my home, leaving behind friends and the few bits of family that I managed to hold on tight too. I had a split thought of just jumping over the edge, but it was gone as soon as it came. Not only did I have Benji to think about, I shouldn’t turn back to those old thoughts when there’s so much out there. 

This whole new world… 

This whole new chance…

I may not have a way back home, but I wasn’t going to let this slip through my fingers. 

“Not scared of falling?” asked a voice. Out the corner of my eye someone settled down beside me, long legs kicking out at the sheer drop beneath us. His floppy sandals threatened to slip off and disappear forever. 

“Nah” I grinned out at the sun, I was beginning to feel lighter than a feather, letting the sun soak on my skin. Maybe I'll be able to hold a tan here “I like heights. Best place for thinking.” 

The man chuckled as I kept my eyes on the city below us.

“Beli for your thoughts?” he asked

He sounded young, carefree and just overall happy. It wasn’t hard to answer him “My thoughts are worth a bit more than just a beli” I laughed, maybe hundred beli, as it was something close to a dollar. “But…” I sighed “Never mind, just thinking about travelling.” Truly, Water Seven was something amazing to experience. I’ve always loved travelling, more than a few countries were under my belt from back home, and the idea of seeing everything this world could offer had my heart pumping with excitement. 

“Ah!” he exclaimed, I could hear the grin in his voice. “An adventurer after my own heart. There’s nothing better than sailing the seas, new places to see, good booze to drink, parties to be had” his laughter echoed over the park. “You know….” he paused for effect “Pirates, have the best adventures.” 

My neck cracked as I turned to look at the stranger, the sudden movement jostled Benji who wined unhappily from the backpack. His smile was the first thing I noticed, near shining in the light of the sun. There was something in it that seemed to drag me in. Next was the blood red hair that was almost completely covered by the straw hat with a red ribbon that sat on his head. Three scars ran down his face, right over his right eye, a shadow of a beard scattered around his strong jaw. A white shirt left open to show his muscled chest was tucked into plain tan pants cut off below the knee, his legs still kicking lazily against the stone. 

“So,” that grin turned into a smirk, a glint in his eye that I couldn’t identify “Whadda say...wanna be a pirate?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not an update for L'Appel du Vide. I'll will be back with it next week, promise! I just want more time to perfect the next chapter! 
> 
> I may write more with this idea, but leaving as a one shot for now. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
